White Horse
by McGorgeous
Summary: After the messy, messy divorce Addison and Derek are friends while Derek is still dating Meredith. But then he falls asleep... Sucky summary, kinda entertaining story. Give it a chance : ADDEK
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:** I know no one ever reads these things, but I just needed to say that I only named it White Horse because of the amazing Taylor Swift (and my love to horses lol). I was considering Just Sex and The Rebound Girl but that just didn't seem right. Hope you like, that's what happened after watching "too much" (there is no such thing) Sex and the City!

**Disclaimer:** Don't own anything, this is not even my computer!

* * *

**White Horse - Chapter One**

"Hmm, I'm so close." She moaned lowly in his ear, as he moved inside of her on his 500 count Egyptian sheets, that weren't actually _his_. She listened carefully for the self-assuring 'me too', but all she heard was equal breathing, instead of the heavy ragged one one usually expects during sex. Holding her breath. One second, two seconds... Still, nothing. When she looked down at his head on her chest, where his lips had stopped trailing soft kisses over her skin. She had suspected it was because of sheer pleasure. But once again in her life, she had been wrong. It wasn't pleasure, it wasn't that he was close, too. The man on top of her had been close, he had been fighting the feeling that was clouding and threatening to over-take his mind. But it hadn't been pleasure.

"DEREK!" She hit him on the head. "Wake up!" It had been sleep he had been fighting.

"Hmm?" He looked up at her, down at their joined bodies. Oups. "Oh, I'm sorry it has been a long day." And just like this, the knight in shining who had come to rescue her, rolled off of her and fell asleep; leaving her clutching the sheets to her chest. What the hell had just happened? No one, and she repeated in her head, no one, had _ever_ fallen asleep on and _in_ Meredith Grey before.

"He what?!?" Izzie had to hold back her laugh. She was the compassionate friend, she really was. But this was just somewhat ironic enough to make her chuckle.

"Yes! I'm telling you he fucking fell asleep on top of me!" Meredith was pissed. Not only pissed but after a couple of drinks she couldn't think of anything worse than pissed. Maybe it was the drinks, maybe it was the limited thinking she had done her entire life. Who knew? Who even cared?

"Just means you're bad in bed." Alex simply shrugged his shoulders and took another bite from his sandwich. He didn't care, he didn't even want to care. After all it was Meredith who had screwed the married guy. Even he considered this karma.

"I am not bad in bed!" Meredith exclaimed rather loudly. She was so very sure she couldn't be bad in bed, one of those many, many, many guys she had slept with in college, a bit before... Well, who was she kidding, in high school, and well, during her internship.

"Just because no one ever told you, that you're actually terrible in bed, doesn't mean that you're not in deed, terrible." That was it. That was exactly the sentence that was supposed to stay in her head all day long. Longer than any thought had ever lasted before.

"Why you look miserable and tired." Addison said as she walked up to her best friend for ages with two coffee cups in her hands.

"I am not. But I am miserably tired." He gave her a weak smile and took the coffee cup, he knew was for him anyway. They had gone through this routine for so long, it just seemed hauntingly familiar and a bit ironic, as well, that he couldn't share this kind of public 'intimacy' with anyone else but her. She was his everything, his best friend, earlier on in their life also referred to as his soul mate, love of his life and wife. But now there was this big, ugly 'ex' in front of all those things.

"Ahh, see I was close." Addison smiled, she liked them being friends. Things had always been so much more fun and seemed way brighter with Derek, the optimist. It was as if he was the needed glowworm in a never ending darkness. She chuckled to herself as she actually referred to Derek as a glowworm. "What happened?"

"Oh, it's just..." She watched him as he fidgeted, looking as if he was ready to pace along the hospital hallway. But that would have made obvious that he was in deed having a problem.

"Come on Derek, we've gotten over this whole awkwardness when it comes to our relationships when I told you about the guy whose sperm tasted really nasty." Addison knew she had a point. She had picked this story on purpose then, to make him laugh and realize he was fine talking to her about all this. Even though it was always Addison with the embarrassing stories, but she really didn't mind, as long as she had him to laugh about it with.

And as predicted he had to chuckle at this once again. It wasn't that he was fine with _his_ Addison doing that stuff to another guy, it was that he didn't think of her actually doing that. He didn't consider her ever marrying one of those dates, flings, crushes. Never. "Alright, alright... But, I have to ask you something first."

Addison nodded her head in agreement, signalizing him she'd answer any question.

"Did I ever fall asleep?" Derek looked at her beautiful face and understood that she, of course, didn't understand what the hell he was talking about. "When we were... you know... Making love."

It took all Addison's self control and her mind telling her that she had class (a little), not to laugh loudly at this.

"No." She simply answered. "But Der, if you ever would have, you would be castrated right now and we wouldn't be able to have this conversation."

"Well, I guess I should have then." He had attempted a joke, in Addison's eyes that was a step forward, somehow. "But is it really that big of a deal? I mean it's just sex." Just sex. He had said it. He had actually just told his ex-wife, aka best friend he had ever had, that they had used to make love, but with Meredith it was _just sex_?

* * *

**ANY thoughts? I'd really appreciate them! (: Continue or not?**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:** Thanks for all the reviews, I tried to respond to every single one, if I forgot someone, I am dearly sorry and you have a request for my next chapter. So, I was about to check my new schedule for school to feel sorry for myself, but turns out I don't have an account cause I was gone for a year. So once school starts, I'll have NO clue where to go, yay lol

**Disclaimer: **Don't own anything. Don't sue me. But seriously, who'd be a sad person enough to sue a seventeen year old over a story?? OH AND I DO NOT OWN, or take, VIAGRA! xD

* * *

**White Horse - Chapter Two**

Addison raised her eyebrows at Derek, by now slightly amused about how less he seemed to know about women. But yet, he had managed to fulfill her dream of the perfect husband, then again, he had never fallen asleep on top of her. "If you think there is such a thing like just sex, then you're way off."

"Nuh uh! There is just sex. You have to make differences." Derek tried to defend his statement from earlier, he was actually so sure that there was such a thing as 'just sex'. People could have casual sex, no strings attached, but whenever he tried to find an argument in his head, he already knew why that couldn't be it in her eyes.

"Fine! I'll find something and I'll tell you when I have!" His determined tone earned Derek an amused look and a soft laugh (he used to love so much) from his ex-wife. "But I gotta go now, surgery." He pushed off the rail and came to stand closer to her. "Thanks, for everything... Thanks Addie." He smiled, truly appreciating that they actually could be friends and act like civilized human beings. Even though, there was one thing that he still wanted to hear about...

"Not a problem, you're always here for me too, so yeah." She gave him a smile, but sensed that there still was something. "Tell me."

Derek gave her a grin and it was then she knew, it couldn't possibly be about him falling asleep while doing that intern.

"Well, that one guy..."

"Uhuh?" She rolled her eyes and put her hand on her hip.

"How did that ever end?"

"The guy whose spunk tasted like asparagus gone bad? Well, I told him if he'd try it and was fine with it, I'll be fine with it."

Derek had to laugh, she would say that. "So you got out of that."

"No! Shockingly enough, he did!"

------

"Izzie, do me a favor." Meredith sighed, knowing that Izzie would be the only person who might actually agree to do this with her.

"I am not going to this weird sex class with you." The answer came from Izzie, without even looking up from her magazine.

"But--"

"Christina told me, forget it."

-----

Addison reached for her phone as it rang in her purse on her way out of the hospital. Of course she didn't answer right away, because like most women, Addison screened her calls. Not a lot of people had her number, but she had her reasons. She smiled when she saw who was calling and answered. "Addison Montgomery."

"_Derek Shepherd."_

"I know."

"_You should stop screening your calls, it might make your life more interesting."_

"Hmm, how about no? I really don't need another fourteen year old telling me he would fuck me for money."

"_What?" _She heard him laugh on the other end and rolled her eyes. _"You never told me about that!"_

"And you're laughing, now I know why. But anyway..." Addison decided to just tell him. "Well this kid sent his little brother to ask Cal for my number cause... Well, I don't know. But it was for his brother, who called himself the Smith-Master, which must be from American Pie. But point is, he said he'd pay me fifty bucks if I'd, and I quote, fuck him."

Again laughter. _"Okay, I'd screen too if that happened, and you know you'd laugh if it was me it happened to!"_

"Well duh, if it was a guy I would! Any guy, Derek, any guy! So, what's the point of this call?"

"_Just a friendly phone call, to tell you, I have found something when it's just sex. Prostitutes!"_

"Nope, it's for money there." Okay, he had not thought about this argument too well.

"_Fine, never mind, forget it." _He was defeated, he actually was, there was no such thing as 'just sex'.

"See, told ya."

"_Addie, what am I doing with Meredith then?"_

"Honestly, I don't know Derek..." She sighed, unlocking her car. It was the truth, Addison didn't know why Derek was with Meredith. It didn't make sense, it never had. But she quickly forgot about those thoughts, because this was the reason she had thought being friends with him would be impossible.

"_Me neither..."_

Derek sounded miserable and she hated that. "Call me tonight, I'll probably have a story to brighten up your mood."

"_Bar hopping?"_

"No, just sitting there and waiting for some weirdo. Ugh!"

"_I'm sorry, call me later."_

"Will do. Bye."

-------

"You fell asleep." Preston stated simply. It was official. Derek Shepherd had fallen asleep while having sex with his girlfriend. Wasn't life just wonderful?

"I did. But the question is why did I fall asleep?" Derek sighed, taking a sip from his beer. He had called Preston a few hours ago, needing some moral support. Okay, maybe not only support, but answers. There were certain questions in life that would just stay questions forever, unsolvable. But since Derek believed that communication was the key, he needed to talk about this and find his much needed answer.

"Did you ever fall asleep before?"

"No. I didn't." And there was the problem. Even with those terrible thirty hour shifts he had never fallen asleep when he was making love to Addison. Somehow she had this certain power over him, a spell he was captured under.

"Hmmm..."

And the 'hmmm' was pretty much everything he got out of that conversation. 'Hmmm' never meant anything good, no matter if stretched or said rather quickly. And this particular 'hmmm' meant 'man, you're screwed.' and Derek actually was screwed and not in the good way.

--------

'He won. I didn't get to win once.' That text he had received from Addison made him wonder just a bit, so he decided why not just call? He had promised to anyway.

"_So, what's the winning thing about?"_

"Well, I met this guy and you know, when he came, he yelled 'I WIN!' really loudly." Addison groaned at the memory of the previous night. "And believe it or not, I did not get to win _once_. Five to zero, it's getting sad, the only thing I didn't have to fake, for once, was the phone call to get me out of there."

-------

"Guys! Come on! One of you has to go to this with meeee!" Meredith pleaded, every single one of her friends had refused to take this sex slash blow job slash who knew class with her. To say the least, she was desperate. But showing up alone would probably be better than not showing up at all.

"Go where with you?" She sighed when she recognized the voice belonged to Mark Sloan and he was about the last person she wanted to talk to right about now. Because, like always, Meredith thought he wanted her.

"This sex work shop, cause McDreamy--" Izzie started.

"Fell asleep, I know. So a sex work shop, huh?"

-------

"Gotten any ideas about your sudden need of sleep yet?" Derek smiled as he saw her, he had already heard her heels click and knew he was the one she had come to talk to, again carrying two cups. "I heard juju helps." She gave him a soft smile and handed him his cup.

"Thanks." He took the cup and took a sip before talking again. "And nope, I didn't."

"Well, I might have something for you then. But I gotta get going." Addison grinned and started walking away.

"Hey! Wait, you wanted to help me!"

"Here." She threw him a two items and walked away a bit further as he took a look at item number one, somewhat afraid he'd get mad.

"Are you kidding me?!?" Derek gave her a look, seeing it was Viagra she had given him.

"Hey, I don't know what your issues are." She shrugged, seeing him grin was a slight relief, he could be moody.

"Not that!" he laughed.

"Then take that five hour energy stuff, the other thing will help you make it last five hours." Addison laughed as well, walking away.

* * *

OMG so that's it chapter two, like it? i didn't so much, sorry. Review or favor! (:

OKAAAAAAAAAAAY! I did put it in paragraphs! And the uploaded, checked and nooooo it wasn't in paragraphs! Which is why you'll get two of those tacy mails. Apologies, I hope it worked this time.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: **Okay, I do NOT like this chapter! Seriously I think I'm pushing it, do you think I'm pushing it?? UGH! I wanna say thanks for the awesome reviews! I'm glad people actually like it! (: Hope you're not disappointed now! Especially big thanks to LGCoffeeAddict aka Gigi, you make me lol! And I found something worse than a bad kisser! If the guy you MARRY can't gte it up! Okay, I think that'd be worse lol

**Disclaimer: **Don't own it. I'm not here right now, but my shoes are, leave them a message, AKA REVIEW!

* * *

**White Horse - Chapter Three**

"So, how exactly did you get a Viagra prescription in my name?" Derek turned to look at Addison, who was sitting with him at lunch. They had discussed her date and now he wanted to know more about her funny, funny idea the other day.

"Well, I am a doctor and I do know your social security number." Addison pointed out the obvious, grinning. He had been teasing her all day long, yelling "I WIN!" in the hall, so everyone turned to look at her. Of course at her, since she had been the idiot running into a glass door out of so much embarrassment.

"Why thank you, smarty pants." Addison had to laugh at this.

"So, I think your intern is taking a tantric work shop thingy."

"What the heck? It has to be something interesting if even you know about that." Derek was slightly afraid, he didn't know what a tantric work shop was supposed to be, but apparently it was something important enough to be spread all around the hospital.

"It's a sex work shop." She had to bite the inside of her cheeks not to laugh loudly when she saw the annoyance on Derek's face. "I think, but then again, this is just my assumption, that she's bad in bed. Which, no offense, I don't doubt, I mean look at the kid." Now she had to laugh when she saw Derek chuckle. "Maybe you should give _her_ the Viagra."

---------

"So, this woman is supposed to be good in bed?" Mark raised his eyebrows at Meredith. He had been the only one who had actually agree to go to this with her and even if Mark was annoying, it was way better than going alone and being the loser who sucked in bed (not in a good way). But then again, she still was a loser who was bad in bed, just not the one who had to come alone.

"Uhuh, would you just be quiet?" Meredith was annoyed. She had actually brought pen and paper to take some notes.

"If she's such a good fuck, then we wouldn't be here, in her apartment."

-------------------

Derek grinned when he saw his ex-wife walking in front of him, once again seeing the perfect moment. "Ohhh I WIN!" He half moaned and half yelled, making sure that everyone had heard him loud and clear. He was an attending, he could do this.

"Okay, listen to me, Sleeping Beauty." There was Miranda Bailey standing in front of him, a hand on her hip. "I don't know what your winning problem is every time you see Addison..." He opened his mouth, to say something, but Bailey held up a hand before he even got a chance. "But you're not the person to talk or judge. You fell asleep." She gave him a triumphant look and walked away, leaving Derek to stand there by himself. Sleeping Beauty. Well great.

------------

"Addison." He stated as he answered his phone that same evening.

"_Derek. You're screening."_

"I know, I'm afraid of someone calling me to ask if I wanna fuck for money." Derek chuckled at his own little joke.

"_No one would, you'd fall asleep."_ He could tell she was grinning widely now.

"Oh snap. That really hurt Addison, that really hurt."

"_I hope it did. After yelling 'I WON!' behind me all day I have to tell you, it hurts that you don't even listen to me. It wasn't past tense 'I WIN!'." _

"Gee, I'm sorry, I'll get it right tomorrow."

"_Oh you better, Sleeping Beauty." _Both of them got a decent laugh out of this. Sleeping Beauty was about to replace the McDreamy nickname, needless to say Derek did not like it.

"So, why are you calling, loser?" Yep, he did want to change the topic, desperately actually. After all, she had already slightly insulted his sexual performance. But, he was sure she was only teasing him. Or so he hoped. He couldn't be seriously bad in bed as well, right?

"_Loser? Well that's original." _Addison chuckled, she knew this was coming from the 'I lost, five to zero' or whatever she had said to him the night before.

"I know, at least I'm a decent fuck."

"_If you don't fall asleep. But the reason for my call: Is it normal to lick my face?!?"_

"If you're a dog, yes."

"_Well, my date did and my chin was being raped."_ Addison told him dryly. Her date was Phillip, an investment banker, very handsome and good in paper. She was about to try to find out if it was true what people said 'Good on paper, bad in bed.' but they hadn't made it that far.

"Your chin was being raped." Derek repeated, laughing heartily.

"_You know, they should say 'bad on paper, bad for your taint.' but no one warns you from a guy who licks off your entire face! That's sick! Derek, I think some of my skin peeled off because I scrubbed it so much!"_

"Wow, what a loser."

"_Okay Mr. Cocky, you want me to tell you about this guy who asked me what to do next when he was inside of me?"_

"Oh you just hush, it was my first time." Ouch, burn, again! How did she do that? She could always find something to say to get him back. It was like the riddle of the Sphinx.

"_I know, just saying. I'll call you later, when the hickey on my chin is covered with tons and tons of makeup!"_

"Oh come on, I wanna see it tomorrow." He chuckled. Derek knew how tough it was for Addison if she couldn't cover her hickey, but they'd always been on her neck, and well, other places, but never in her face.

"_I'm hanging up now, jerk." _Derek could tell that she wasn't mad at him, thankfully.

"Bye."

-----------------

"Okay, so I believe people think I'm gay now." Mark rolled his eyes when the work shop woman, who was very unattractive and in her fifties, told them about some sexual massage, she was going to perform on her husband for them. "And she would not get laid, ever."

"Shut up, I want to learn this!" Meredith hissed. She didn't want her McDreamy to fall asleep inside of her again. That was embarrassing, this work shop should solve all her problems. At least the ones in the bedroom. But her eyes widened as an older man walked inside in a robe and dropped it right then and there.

"Scaring. For. Life." Mark closed his eyes, fighting his lunch that tried to come back up. But he doubted even his almost digested lunch wanted to see this old naked man.

"Just be quiet!"

Mark only rolled his eyes, that were now opened again, watching the woman massage her husband's gentiles. This was disgusting, no matter how big of a manwhore Mark was, this was not something he'd want to see. Soon however the guy on the floor got closer, and closer, and the weird lady, who had been telling them how to keep an orgasm off and save their sexual energy, which to him was obvious if all she did was give her husband hand jobs. He watched everyone forward a little, tilt their heads to the side, watching intensified.

"YES! YES! NOW!" The woman said loudly, in Mark's eyes it should have been the man saying that, but whatever. And he came.

"Oh my God!" Meredith shrieked and when he turned to look at her he could not hold his laughter back any longer. Meredith Grey and her lovely sex notes, had sperm all over. Maybe Mark didn't know how to hold sexual energy to have one great outburst, but he knew how to keep his laughter in and wait for the big laugh in the end. Tantric whatever in his own way.

------------

"What's the white stuff all over you?" Derek raised his eyebrows at his girlfriend. He was at her place, for some reason he couldn't exactly figure out. But he knew he had been about to leave until now.

"SPERM! UGH!" She shrieked and ran into the shower, leaving Derek with his laughter to leave the house. Of course he did what everyone would do, or at least a few, he went to call his best friend.

"You will not believe this!" He laughed when she picked up the phone.

* * *

Ladadada that was chapter three. Liked? Hated? Loved? Disliked? Tell me! POR FAVOR! (:


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: **Okay, five reviews? Seriously, I'm saddened. No joke. There is apparently 104 people visiting this story daily, yes I did the Math. Does adding this to Alert mean you like it?  
YAY Heidelberg with my friends now bye bye (:

**Disclaimer: **Don't own it!

* * *

**White Horse - Chapter Four**

"Hello Doctor Grey. I hope your hair wash helped." Addison said, walking past Meredith with a smirk. Yes, she did feel bad about saying that, but then again the little twig had slept with her then husband, karma owed her, big time.

"Wha--" Meredith stated in confusion, watching Addison walk away. She had to know, but who had told her? Who had spilled her own dirty little secret, actually dirty this time... It must have been Mark. She sighed and shook her head, this week SUCKED!

"Were you being mean to my girlfriend?" Derek looked at Addison with a grin on his face as she walked to their lunch table.

"Maybe. But only a little bit!" She defended herself, making his amusement increase. He knew she felt bad about what she had just done. Because, unlike everyone's assumptions, Addison did have a heart. More than just this actually, she may appear tough on the outside, but Derek knew that whenever Addison was insulted and told her what a bitch she was, she went to the bathroom to cry. Of course after giving them hell.

"What did you say?" He raised an eyebrow and looked at her, noticing the hickey on her chin.

"Well, that I hope her hair wash helped..." Derek had to laugh at this. He felt bad for Meredith, he really did, but this was just too funny to resist.

"So, that was your date last night?" He tilted her chin the way he could see her hickey a little more clearly. It was huge and covered almost her entire chin.

"Shut up." She turned away, hiding her hickey as good as she could, but even with all the makeup, it was huge. "He like raped my face, Derek!"

"It does look like that!" He laughed, which earned him a nasty look from her.

"I know! Is it too much to ask to just get your tongue into my mouth?" Addison sighed, it had never felt this awful to date ever before, but probably she never had to go through any of those torture dates when she was married.

"Personally, I don't think it's that hard. But then again, I never would have thought I'd be the one falling asleep during sex."

"You make a very good point. I think we're cursed. Because of the adultery, the divorce... We're sinners." She said, only half serious. "But he licked my face! It was so sick."

-----

"How did your sex class go?" Izzie asked, all of them were curios about this class, but Meredith had refused to tell anyone about it. So, why not ask someone else who had been there?

"It was... Disgusting." Mark answered her, sipping his coffee, with a grin on his face. He knew he simply had to tell them about the entire sperm-all-over-Meredith thing but not just yet.

"Was the chick hot?" That could only have been Alex asking that. If the chick would have been hot, it would have been a great class. But he'd prefer lesbian love classes.

"Hell no. Old, too." Mark shook his head at the memory and Izzie rolled her eyes at the two of them. Why did men have to be so superficial? There had to be something gone wrong during evolution. Because women's brains had developed and men's just... didn't. "But why won't Meredith tell us about it?"

"Maybe because she got covered in the old guy's sperm." Mark laughed at the memory, thinking about it now, he should have taken a picture of her then, but he had been way too busy with laughing.

"Oh. My. God." Izzie's eyes widened as both her and Alex joined Mark's laughter. This was just too good to be true!

-----

"Dr. Montgomery." Alex nodded at her with a grin, that made Addison roll her eyes, as he walked over to her.

"Karev, I will not sleep with you, but the offer flatters me."

"Why not? And dude, what happened to your chin?"

"Dude, it's none of your business. Goodbye now. Have a nice night." And just like this, Addison Montgomery made her graceful exit. She couldn't sleep with Alex Karev, he might be hot, but, just no.

-----

"Mer! Wait up!" Izzie called, as she saw Meredith walking towards her car out in the parking lot.

"Yes?" She turned around and looked at her friend, who was, for some reason, looking as if she was holding her laughter back. What the heck was wrong with this place?

"You got sperm on you?!?" Okay, it wasn't subtle but Izzie couldn't handle waiting any longer to see Meredith's face when she asked this question. And, it was so worth it.

"I hate that everyone has to know about everything!" Meredith groaned, her feelings about the sperm incident had gone from embarrassing to just simply aggravating.

"Well it's just me, Alex, Mark and you."

"No, Derek and Satan know, too." Meredith hated Addison, she did, with all her heart. She hated everything about her. She hated how amazing she looked, the way Derek looked at her and especially that she was nice! That was the thing she hated Addison for the most. The fact she actually had to try really hard to hate her.

"Well, they're friends, they tell each other things." Izzie shrugged, assuming Meredith had figured out that it probably was Derek who had told his ex-wife about the whole thing. But, she had to find out, her friend didn't.

"WHAT?!?" Meredith's face turned red in anger. He would! And he'd pay for this.

-----

The next morning, Derek was woken in a rather rude way. His cell phone rang right next to his ear. Well that was a great start into this morning. "Hello?" He answered rather groggily, way too tired to screen his calls at nine in the morning on his day off.

"Derek! Get here, now!"

And twenty minutes later he had arrived at the Four Seasons hotel, in front of the president suit or whatever it was, his ex-wife had told him to come to.

"Addie?" He asked, opening the door. But then he saw her sitting on the bed, already fully dressed, with a stunned and slightly angry expression on her face. He went to sit down on one of the chairs close by the bed.

"What's this about?"

"He left me money, Derek." Addison held up an envelope and took out all the one hundred dollar bills that had been in there.

"Whoa! What the hell did you do to that guy?" His laughter died down rather quickly as she shot him a pissed look, this was obviously not the time to make jokes. "Who was the guy?"

"This French architect. He was just staying one night here and then went to Brazil in the morning for some project or whatever."

"So you slept with him?"

"Don't judge me. But what exactly is it about me, that screams 'WHORE'?"

"Besides the thousand dollars in cash on your night stand?" Derek raised his eyebrows at her, pointing out the obvious.

"I thought we really had a good time!"

"Obviously he agreed... Where did you meet him?"

"Well, this friend, or acquaintance, Amalita, introduced him to me."

"Amelita? The Italian chick?" Derek chuckled. "You know what she does, right?"

"Yes, the Italian chick, what does she do, Derek?" Addison was somewhat desperate. Why would Amelita introduce her to a guy who would leave her money on the night stand?!?

"Hooker."

"You have to be kidding!" Her face fell as she heard him say this. Great, what did the guy think she was?!? A hooker who wanted to play doctor?!?

"Sorry Addie." For a fact he knew that this Amelita girl was a very high priced prostitute. Mark had found out when she had expected him to buy her all sorts of stuff. That was how she afforded her rather fancy and very high class lifestyle. Her and Addison had met over a passion they shared, very expensive shoes.

"Great now I'm a hooker with one thousand dollars. Fuck my life."

"Hey, look at the bright side, he didn't rape your face." Addison had to laugh and threw a pillow at him.

* * *

Okay, if you like this, have suggestions and complaints or ANYTHING let me know, por favor.

oh and does someone know why this site lists countries in Europe in my stats and then lists Europe seperately??


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: **I know, I didn't update in a while, and yea this chapter sucks! Honestly, I don't like it, but I have to get to what I want to happen in the end. So less sex details and yah, read for yourself.

Soooooo, I TRIED to post this last night but it wouldn't work!!! That's why you all got one of those nice emails and it wouldn't work. I hope this succeeds now...

**Disclaimer: **D on't own anything, not even creativity. Don't sue me.

For Danielle because her amazing drawing made my day! Lol

* * *

"Good morning Dr. Gr--" Addison started as she walked past the stick figure with no soul, like she always called her. But there was something different this time. Something that made Addison stop and turn around, looking after the skanky intern.

------

"Derek! What the--" She was upset, taken aback, shocked. At least something along those lines as she walked towards her best friend, her hand on her hip.

"I know, I know..." He held up his hand as he stood by the big window, looking at the rain that was falling outside.

"Why?" Addison came to a stop next to him, sighing as she followed his gaze, now also looking outside.

"I have no idea." He chuckled, turning to look at her.

"Come on, why in the hell would she dye her hair?!?"

"A lot of people dye their hair. Even you..."

"Oh no, do not even go there!" She shot him a look. She'd made him promise to her to never mention that certain incident a couple of years ago.

"Aww, Addie, you still can't laugh about it?" Derek teased, he knew she didn't find humor in it, at all. Even after years, still nothing to laugh about her hair color fiasco.

"Nope, it's not funny to laugh at me for that, it still isn't. I would like you to not mention the below the waist dying incident." Now even Addison couldn't contain her grin for longer.

"Dude, why is Meredith a redhead now?" Alex interrupted their minutes of peace and nostalgia.

"Who knows!" She threw her hands up in the air, it was not hers to get Meredith Grey, or to even care about why she did the things she did.

"Maybe she found a gray hair..." Derek looked at Addison from the corner of his eye, receiving a smack on the arm for that comment.

"I told you to leave it alone!"

"Dude, you guys are so weird..."

"Dude, I'm not the one wanting to be someone I'm not."

"Whatever..." And with those words Alex left them behind. In his eyes Addison was trying to be someone as well, but at least someone she had been once upon a time.

------

"What's so special about her anyway?"

"She's Addison." Mark shrugged at the rather strange question. He had never thought about what was special about Addison, why would he? Because everything about her was special. Which was what got all three of them into their current situation in the first place. But then again, Addison and Derek were friends now and he was still the ass who screwed his best friends wife. It was a nice reputation, really.

"But what did she do? I mean..." Meredith didn't want to say what she really wanted to. It seemed absurd.

"In bed?" Now he couldn't hold back his smirk. He really was the wrong person to ask this, not that Meredith would know, because he had slept with Addison. But it wasn't like her and Derek.

"Kinda... Yeah..." Meredith looked down, staring at her tennis shoes.

"Oh you're embarrassed about that but you dye your hair the exact color Addison has." She gasped a bit at this. "Duh, of course I noticed, I believe everyone has. It doesn't suit you. But now to answer your question, Derek said she did some 'thing' with her hips, that drove him crazy."

"What thing?" Meredith looked up at him now, curious and still a little ashamed and surprised mostly that he had noticed the whole hair thing.

"I don't know." He stated simply.

"Oh you do! She did it to you, too!"

"Don't be so sure, I'm not Derek." Mark walked away, leaving Meredith confused. What did he mean with he wasn't Derek? Of course he wasn't. Duh.

------

"Meredith, what are you doing?" Derek was flat on his back and Meredith on top of him, doing something, he couldn't quite define.

"The thing." She stated, moving her hips, moaning. He had no clue what she was doing, neither did he really care to know. All Derek knew right now was that he was tired and kinda bored. Well, it turns out Addison and him never had boring sex, this was boring sex.

_'Hmm, are the Yankees playing tonight? Does ESPN broadcast it?'_ Suddenly Derek was startled out of his thought by a shrill ringing sound. He knew it was his cell phone at an instance. He remembered how Addison had always made fun of him for having a BlackBerry and not getting any "cool" ring tones like every other normal person. But then again, it was Addison defining normal.

"Can you ignore it? I'm so close."

_'She is close? What? How? What was she even doing?'_

"Uhh, no, it's important." He moved her off of him and put on a pair of sweatpants before answering his phone.

"Hey, what's up."

"_Nothing. What are you doing?" Addison on the other end of the line was quiet, she sounded sad._

"Nothing important." Or no one important?

"_You wanna come over?" _

"Yeah, I'll be there in a bit."  
_"Thanks, Der." Now Addison sounded relieved._

"Not a problem. Bye." He put on a shirt and a sweater, grabbing his car keys.

"Where are you going?" Meredith asked from the bedroom. She sounded upset but Derek didn't even notice.

"Oh, I have to go, see you." And with those simple and very careless words he left.

"Oh my God! Derek! You did NOT leave her during sex!" Addison had to hold back her laughter, this seemed too good to be true. Well, not for the stick figure with no soul of course (which was what Addison had started calling her once her ex-husband had chosen Meredith over her).

"Well you can't actually consider it sex if I'm laying there, wondering if the Yankees are playing tonight."

"Ahh, now you know how I always felt." Both of them knew she was teasing him, but Derek still gave her a shocked look.

"Oh you jerk." They both laughed at this.

"Yeah, yeah. And the Yankees are playing tomorrow."

"You're funny and you know sports." Derek stated without looking at her. "I remember why I married you now."

"Aw that's so nice that you got married to me for that." She elbowed him, but laughed, so she didn't take any offense in what he had said. "So, was the sex more boring than us at the trailer? You know, that one time..."

"Definitely! I didn't even know how I ended up flat on my back! And she said she was doing 'the thing'." He rolled his eyes and Addison knew exactly what 'thing' he was referring to.

"Nuh uh! What the hell is wrong with her! I mean the hair and now that." She groaned, leaning back against the pillows on her bed.

"Yeah well, I never told her about that. I mean the hair, sure that's obvious, maybe she figured I'm into redheads."

"Oh and are you?" She raised an eyebrow at her ex-husband, a slight smile on her lips. Addison had asked this question a couple of times already but she loved to hear his answer.

"Well, I never was, until I met you and I'm still not into redheads, but that's the rule and you're the exception. A very beautiful exception for that matter." His little explanation had gotten shorter over the years, especially since their divorce, but Addison still enjoyed hearing it.

"So, how does she know about what I do in bed?" She asked after a couple of minutes of content silence.

"I don't know. I never told her... I mean, why would I? It's not like any other girl could do it like that. Mark?"

"No." She shook her head and even without telling that she had never done 'the thing' with any other guy, he knew that she hadn't.

"Well, I kinda told him about that." Derek admitted sheepishly.

"Oh, you two did talk about that! I knew it!" She had a triumphant look on her beautiful features.

"Yeah, yeah, we did. But now Meredith tried... And it was just..."

"Derek, I have a question." She looked over at him and he gave her a nod, asking her silently to continue. "Do you love her?" It seemed as if he was thinking for an eternity until he answered. "I don't know." Addison, too, nodded. She didn't know what to say to this. "Let's go to sleep."  
"Yeah." He said, lying back on the mattress, next to her.

* * *

Alrighty so that was it, not my best, I know, I hope at least someone liked it. I won't update that soon because I start school again on Monday, yeah, FML much. Year 12 :( SAD

REVIEW POR FAVOR


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: **Alrighty, so another chapter. And no I don't like this one either, kinda sad, isn't it? O wells, Der-Bear is what we call a friend of mine. Sooo, no more updates any time soon, I think. Because so far year 12 is really bad and cruel and UGH I spent 5 hours doing homework on Friday, wtf!!!

**Disclaimer: **ladada ladadida don't own it. Sue me, you won't get anything.

* * *

**White Horse - Chapter 6**

The next morning after the best good nights sleep in what seemed like forever, Addison awoke with a soft smile on her face, thinking this was how it was supposed to be. Derek's arms were wrapped around her, his one hand in her hair and the other on her stomach, just a little underneath her shirt while she was curled up in his arms, her head close to his chest and his nose in her hair. It was how they had always slept in New York, when they were still happy any married. Happily married. They had shifted positions in their sleep, obviously, be she couldn't mind less. Secretly Addison loved how he could make her feel safe and secure, no matter if they were married, dating, in love, or not. She sighed contendly and smiled to herself, thinking he was still sleeping. But it turned out she was wrong about that.

"Well someone's up early." Derek grinned, not moving away a single inch.

"That'd be you, yes." Damn it, why did he have to be up already?!? This moment had been s good, probably too good.

"Good morning, gorgeous." He smiled and ran his fingers through her slightly tangled red locks.

"Morning." A smile crept on Addison's face as well, she simply couldn't help it.

"So, why'd you call me last night?" And there it was, the inevitable question Addison had been hoping he wouldn't ask, ever. She knew it would lead him to make fun of her.

"Well, can't I just call you, bestie?" She moved away a bit to look at him.

"Bestie? Well that's quite charming. But I don't believe you, so why'd you really call me, and rescue me from this horrible incident." Derek chuckled, he loved that she'd always call him, asking to go see a movie or do something else.

"I don't know, I still like Der-Bear, but you looked like you wanted to scratch my eyes out for that…" She gave him a grin, making him groan as he remembered.

"You said it in front of every single intern, resident and Bailey! And, I might add, you did not even try to keep it quiet. Der-Bear, geez!" He had wanted to be mad at her, but he simply couldn't. He'd never been able to stay mad at her for long, except for once, but he never wanted to think of that again.

"Well, Der-Bear, my date was really disgusting… He wanted to be peed on and so I left and then I called you and yeah." She said the 'he wanted to be peed on' part as fast as possible, maybe he wouldn't even notice it.

"He wanted you to PEE on him?!?" Derek laughed heartily at this, before suddenly his eyes widened. "You didn't, did you?" He gave her a disgusted look.

"Derek! Oh my God! Of course I didn't!!" She laughed and smacked his chest. "You jerk, as if."

"Addison Elizabeth Forbes-Montgomery, would you pee on me?" He tried to keep his face straight, until she elbowed him. "Ouch!"

"Just so you know, he didn't even know my name… I told him I was Stacy from Kansas…"

"Whoa, way of using my favorite state!" Derek grinned at her, she had never understood what he loved so much about this flat piece of nothing.

------

"Der-Bear!!!" Addison called after Derek with a grin as she caught up to him, her heels clicking on the hospital floor.

"How's my favorite girl?" Yes, he was going to ignore the nickname, it would either end in her not finding any joy in him not caring or the nickname to actually grow on him. Probably the second option.

"Hmm, I think Meredith would be mad if she'd hear that." She rested her head on his shoulder as his arm moved around her waist. They did that quite frequently, they had even cuddled that morning, which seemed perfectly okay to both of them. After all, life was defining things and everyone had to define friendship for themselves.

"Well, she never will."

"Der-Bear?!? I mean what the hell is up at that?!?" Meredith was pissed, livid even.

"It's just a nickname, Mer." Izzy padded her thigh, trying to calm her friend a little.

"But he's my boyfriend!!"

"And he was her husband…" Alex threw in the conversation, taking a bite off his candy bar.

"Why are you always defending her?!?" Meredith was in his face in no time and he only rolled his eyes at her.

"He meant that it doesn't mean anything. It's just a name, they're just friends." Izzy shot Alex a dirty look, she didn't need Meredith to get any angrier or more hysterical.

"Friends who spend their nights together!!!" Now it was out, she hadn't wanted to tell anyone but sometimes some things needed to be discussed, but then again, not in front of Alex.

"What? To do what?!?" Izzy was confused she'd have never thought of Addison as _that_ type on woman.

"Fuck." Alex said, chewing the rest of his candy bar and left, he didn't want to be in the middle of this, or anything for that matter. In his opinion Meredith just needed to chill, it was no big deal, after all she'd fucked McDreamy even though he was married, and that after finding out he was married.

------

"Derek! What the hell!!" He sighed as he heard Meredith's voice behind him. She sounded upset and it was in the middle of the hospital, this didn't equal the ideal moment for whatever she wanted to talk about, or yell for that matter.

"Meredith, this isn't…" He said while turning around, but he was rudely interrupted by her.

"No! Derek! This is the time to talk about how I fucking dye my hair and even try 'the thing' or whatever that is! But still, nothing! You keep ignoring me, cause you wanna hang out with your best friend to fuck or whatever you're doing! Fuck this Derek! I'm so fucking done with this!!!" She yelled and stormed off, leaving Derek slightly confused.

"Uhm, ya…" He said to himself

and turned around to see half the SGH staff gathered behind him. Not again.

* * *

Alrighty, posted for Danielle lol.

Bad chapter, I know. Review por favor.


	7. Chapter 7

Alrighty so I haven't updated in like forever, but it's been pretty stressful, plus someone I know died last week, so in this depressing and gloomy mood I was in, I have decided to write a little more, I hope you like it, but I have to warn, a bit of a cliffie. Other than that I hope you'll like this and as usual I don't lol. Oh and we picked up a puppy in Holland! Bailey is so adorable! Just thought I'd add this here.****

A/N:

**Disclaimer: **Don't own it, sue me and you'll sleep with the fische, seriously now.

* * *

**White Horse - Chapter 7**

"What happened?" Addison sat down next to her 'bbf', as he called them, with a cup of juju in her hand. She figured he'd need that.

"You've heard." He stated, slightly confused about what had actually just happened himself. But the weird part about it all was that he wasn't sad, he wasn't feeling like his heart was going to be blown to pieces, which was exactly how he had felt when Addison had given him the divorce papers. But why didn't he feel just like this? Was there a part of him that had died back then? Or was it just Meredith not filling the void in his heart that Addison had left? It seemed as if Aristotle was wrong. Philosophy wasn't better than anything else. Even though what he was doing couldn't be considered Philosophy.

"I have. How are you feeling?" Yes, she was worried about Derek, but on the other hand she could feel tingles in her stomach since they were practically broken up. Of course someone like Addison Montgomery-Shep—No, nothing Shepherd, would ever admit that to herself or to anyone as a matter of fact.

"Uhm…" Was it okay to tell her the truth? Probably not. It would be awfully unfair towards Addison. He had broken her heart one too many times and the effects it might have on their friendship were just too big to take any chances. "I'm alright I guess…"

"Here." She handed the juju to him. Alright wasn't happy to be broken up with her, but it definitely wasn't so sad that he could jump out of the window right now because his life didn't make any sense for any longer.

"Thanks Addie." Derek gave her a smile and scooted a bit closer, wrapping an arm around her waist, which resulted in her head resting on his shoulder. They didn't need to say anything more because on some level Derek knew that she was happy about what had happened and Addison knew that he wasn't just alright, he was trying not to be happy.

------

"Mer, what happened?" Meredith was surrounded by all her friends, who didn't know why Meredith had freaked out like that, or why she would even confront Derek about everything that had happened between him and Addison or was still happening. The chances that they would break up were just a little too high; at least that was what her friends thought.

"Well, I don't want to sit around and wait for him to start caring about me again!"

"Again?" Alex snorted what the hell? Had her perfect boyfriend ever cared about her? He might have cared about her like you care about a rebound girl, but ever since his ex-wife had showed up

"Alex!!!" Izzie smacked his arm, knowing he had a point, but not every situation called for the honest opinion. "So why did you confront him, seriously Mer?"

"Because… I don't knowww! I saw them walking like best friends should not be walking!" Alex rolled his eyes, how were best friends supposed to walk?!? "And then they keep holding hands! And they have INSIDE JOKES!!!"

"But Mer, we do too!" Izzie sighed, she was trying to have her friend understand that what was going on between the ex-Shepherds was completely normal and just what friends did, but she wasn't so sure that that was indeed the case in this scenario.

"But we weren't married! We didn't have sex!!!"

"Oh what a shame." Mark said as he was walking by, a smug grin on his face. Alex nodded in agreement, this was exactly what he would have said, but his girlfriend had been glaring at him so he had resisted and his comment had been made anyway. Yay, what a great day. Just not for everyone…

"What they're doing isn't normal. And he doesn't seem to be upset, at all!!!" Meredith sank down in her chair, maybe a night at Joe's was what she needed, at least for tonight.

------

"Come on Derek, a night out will really help you!" Addison tried to pull him with her, but he held on to the door tightly, still refusing to have her drag him out, for whatever she had planned with him.

"No, Addie, can we just stay here? Please?" He raised his eyebrows at her, giving his ex-wife the puppy dpg look she always fell for.

Addison sighed at this, rolling her eyes before she let go of his hand. "Fine, you win. But you better talk about it!"

"I will, I will, thank you." She gave him a smile, walking over to her sofa, sitting down on it, waiting for Derek to follow.

------

"I just wanted to be happy! I wanna be happy!" Meredith slurred, maybe taking her to Joe's that night wasn't such a good idea.

"I know honey, and you will be happy." Izzie comforted, she probably was the only person who did that well enough for her friend not to cry.

"Maybe just not with Derek, there are plenty of guys out there Mer, just screw em as they come and maybe Mr. Right now will eventually become Mr. Right." Christina told her, shocking everyone. They all hadn't thought she would be able to at least try to help, but in this case Vodka worked wonders.

"Awww you two are so nice!!" Meredith grinned, the Long Island ice tea might just be a way to get her to… Talk? "I'm nice too, right?"

"Yeah, you're nice." Izzie tried to smile, this was going to be an awful night.

"Chrisitina! I'm nice! And I'll find someone who makes me happy! I'm gonna get married and be happy!" She grinned happily, maybe this mood would hold on, but everyone doubted that. "Do you all hear that?!?" She yelled. "I'M GONNA GET MARRIED THIS YEAR!!!"

------

"Der, look if you're not sad that she is basically breaking up with you, then… Maybe this relationship isn't meant to be." Addison sighed, looking over at Derek, who was on the other side of the sofa. They had watched a movie, drank some tea and now they were talking about the whole Meredith dilemma, which wasn't so much of a dilemma but she had to pretend it was, at least a bit.

"I know… I mean… I've asked myself how anyone even knows when a relationship is right. But Addie, I know that, it was right with you, with us." He looked over at her, sometimes it was just time to speak what's in your heart, and not your head.

"Der…" She whispered as he moved closer to her, her eyes closing and lips parting automatically for him.

* * *

Okay, so I really hope you liked it, it's shorter than usual, but I wanted to end it this way, the chapter, not the story. I hope you don't hate me for this, but I promise I'll update soon!


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N **Alright so I haven't updated in like forever but school is keeping me busy and I have totally forgotten about this story (and this account, just got my password back), sorry about that but I hope this will make up for it.

CHAPTER RATED M

* * *

**Chapter 8 **(I think...)

His lips were on hers, his fingers weaved through her hair and Addison found herself enjoying it. Nothing had changed between the two of them; at least it didn't feel like it in this very moment. But she couldn't let this happen, she just couldn't. Or could she? No, bad thoughts, bad thoughts! He was her ex husband and finally they had managed to build up a civil relationship that didn't involve sex and she wasn't going to screw this up. At least that was what her head was telling her as she willed herself to just pull away from him. But she couldn't. Instead she found herself trying to pull him closer, which caused her to fall back on the sofa and him to end up right on top of her. Well, that surely didn't work. His hands ran up her sides and underneath her shirt, eliciting a moan from her, as his teeth tugged on her lips. Addison parted her lips without even thinking about what she was doing. This was practically the invitation for him to do whatever he wanted and her being on her back with her legs slowly wrapping around his waist. Derek on the other hand didn't seem to have any doubts about this as his tongue slipped into her mouth, massaging hers. She found herself kissing him back with an urgency she didn't know she had in her. This time it was his turn to moan while she pulled his shirt up and over his head. Once the shirt had fallen onto the floor they looked at one another, panting rather heavily.

"Derek…" She started but was stopped when he began to suck on her pulse point. And both of them knew this was it, there was no way she was going to stop anything from happening now. "Ohh…" She breathed, her fingers moving to the button on his pants, undoing it. Getting frustrated with her lack of control Addison flipped him onto his back successfully gaining more control.  
"So hot." He mumbled before her lips came crashing down onto his. Derek would have never thought this would ever happen between the two of them again, even though he had to admit that he'd been thinking about this more than he should have. Addison undid his pants and tried to push them off, which wasn't the easiest task considering she was still kissing him, the space on the couch was limited and that the entire situation was just too messed up. Once his pants were off she straddled him, beginning to rock her hips back and forth. Derek moaned in response to her actions, sitting up so he could wrap his arms around her to pull her close. She moved her lips to his jaw and down to his neck, sucking and biting the skin softly, knowing this always got him and she was right, she could feel his arousal growing beneath her. Derek breathed heavily, undoing her bra before he took it off. He flipped her onto her back, pinning her wrists over her head. Addison looked up at him, chest rising and falling rapidly, her eyes glazed with arousal. He couldn't believe how beautiful she was, hair messed up, lips red and her skin looking like it was begging to be touched. She reached out for him, pulling him down to her rather roughly. His tongue was in her mouth at an instant as he moved his free hand down to her chest, massaging her breast softly whilst his other hand was holding onto her wrists. Addison wrapped her legs around his waist again, this got him to let go of her wrists, and he simply couldn't wait any longer. He unbuttoned her jeans, getting them off as fast as he could. She chuckled at that. "I hope the rest of this isn't going to go that fast." Addison was not fully joking. Running his tongue down her flushed chest, he had to smile at her comment, now sucking on her hip bone, leaving a few little red marks. He pulled her panties off, looking up at her. She had closed her eyes in anticipation of what was going to come, making him smirk. He wanted to make her beg. So he moved up her body again, grinning at her. "Derek, don't make—ohh…" She moaned when he slipped two fingers inside of her, relishing in her wetness. But just as she was about to come closer to climaxing Derek pulled his fingers away. Her eyes snapped open as she wanted to protest she saw the look in his eyes, knowing he needed her as badly as she needed him, so Addison gave him a nod, once again closing the distance between them to kiss him softly. Derek kissed her back with the same love as he slowly entered her. She threw her head back and moaned; she had forgotten how good he could make her feel. Once fully inside of her, Derek let out a breath, he couldn't remember the last time just the beginning of sex had felt that good.

After a little while Addison clenched her muscles slightly, urging him to begin moving and so he did, slowly at first but then when the tension began to build up between them his pace quickened.

"Der… You feel so incredible…" She breathed, her forehead resting against his, their lips not even an inch apart. All Derek could do was nod in agreement since he couldn't form a coherent sentence if his life depended on it.

Soon the sensations and the desperate movements of their hips were getting too much for both of them. Addison cried out in pleasure as her climax hit her hard, taking him with her only mere seconds later.

"So, I guess that was better than the sex you've had the last couple of times." Derek smirked at her in pure arrogance.

"Well, you certainly never say what a woman would expect you to say, Derek Shepherd." She rolled her eyes and pulled a sheet up over her chest.

"Dr. Derek Shepherd and I was kidding, Addles." He moved onto his side and gave her a smile, brushing a few strands of auburn hair out of her face.

"You better be and just for the record, you're right." Addison admitted, it was more than just better than the last couple of times, it may have been the best sex she had had in years but that wasn't something she really needed to tell him.

"I know, you forget that I always am." He pulled her closer and kissed her softly. This wasn't weird even though she was his ex wife, had had an affair, so had he, they became best friends again and the fact that he had just broken up with his girlfriend.

"Der, why isn't this weirder? Or weird to begin with?" She had tilted her head to the side, running her fingers along his shoulders.

"I really have no clue but it's a good thing, isn't it?"

"Yeah… But where do we go from here?" She closed her eyes and chuckled. "Ahh, déjà vu!" It was exactly what she had asked him after the first time they had slept together.

"Well at least the last time you asked me that it did involve a date." Derek smirked rather smugly at the memory.

"But just one…" She grumbled at how easy it had been for him to get her into bed back then. Certainly nothing much had changed between them.

"You never seemed to regret that." Derek still had the same smug expression on his face he had had back then.

"Or I never showed that to you." And with just one sentence she had wiped it off his face. "I'm kidding, I haven't really regretted that, except when we got divorced and the whole drama thing. But oh well." She smiled at him, signalizing that she had never really regretted sleeping with him on their first date.

"Good, I would have felt so used, losing my virginity to you and all."

"Don't start with that." Addison laughed.

* * *

Review? :-)


	9. Chapter 9

Aiketi - Right about now I have no idea what is going to happen now but I'll just see what happens when I'm writing this thing, but something good I guess? Haha

deslil – haha oh yeah I was really excited about writing Meredith's reaction at school today, believe you me (:

Team McOrton – I'm really glad it was worth the wait for you! I have missed this story for some reason... Same with Addek, they were sooo good together

alterus – Updating right now ;-)

Grace gold – I'm glad you hate Meredith, I do too, very much I may have to say. Dumb... well I won't say it, I'm always hoping she will die or something at some point but it's just not happening...

* * *

**A/N: **Now to everyone else who is reading this: I hope there's still a few of you who are reading this story, even though I hadn't updated in a year (ya haaa). Still only five reviews, that kinda saddened me... But anonymous reviews aren't disabled anymore, I don't know why they were in the first place... Hmm...  
Okay, I have thought about this story today during school (yes, I'm in grade 13 in Germany fml much!) and when we had to swim our 2000 meters today (ef'd up yah) BUT I really couldn't come up with anything... Now let's see how this will go!  
As I'm watching x diaries I may add, if you're from Germany you know what I mean! Writing with a Burger King crown woohoo

Chapter rathed M (beginning) once again (yah it rhymed!)

* * *

**Chapter 9**

The morning came way too quickly, at least it did for Derek. He had been watching her sleep most of the night, not actually believing this had actually happened. It had only been a few hours since he had made love to his wife. Yes, the 'ex' escaped his mind at this time, maybe it was because his subconscious had been trying to make sense out of this but maybe, and Derek preferred this explanation, it was because it didn't matter whether Addison was his ex-wife or not, she was still the love of her life.

His fingers ran over her right arm, the rest of her body still facing him. Derek smiled softly as he brushed a few strands of auburn hair out of her face.

But then she began to stirr, it was nine in the morning after all. "Hey." She whispered sleepily, giving him a soft smile. Yes, she should feel bad about having sex with her ex-husband but for one reason or another she just didn't.

"Good morning beautiful." His fingers ran along her jawbone and her skin began tingling and burning once again. His touch made her melt into him completely and he noticed it too, a smirk appearing on his face.

"Oh don't you give me that look!" Addison had to laugh, she knew exactly that this one particular look meant 'I know you won't be able to keep your knees closed around me'. "Because none of this will happen again." She tugged the white bed sheet over her chest.

"How can you be so sure?" Derek moved closer towards her, pushing the sheet down to her hip before he ran his hands over her exposed skin. Glancing up at her expression he saw that Addison had closed her eyes, her teeth sinking into her bottom lip. This only encouraged Derek to move on top of her, his lips finding her pulse point.

"Derek..." She breathed softly as her fingers tangled in his hair to pull him closer. There was something about this man that made her lose all semblance of control she had within her.

"Hmm?" Derek grinned rather smugly when the only response he received were her legs parting for him to move in between them. "So are we still standing firmly on this not happening again?"

"Yes, very much so." She sighed in contend before drawing his lips to hers, biting them softly as she knew this turned him on and his reaction only proved her right. It felt like they had never stopped doing this. They still knew how to touch one another, traces of fire forming in their wake.

"It's good that we have rules." Derek chuckled, moving her thighs around his waist before his fingers trailed up the inside of them. She moaned at this as she pulled his hips closer to hers, the contact causing her to throw her head back. "Maybe I don't stand on the nothing will happen part so firmly..." She breathed heavily the sensations crousing through her body already becoming too much for her.

"Are you sure?" Derek pulled back and raised an eyebrow at her, Addison shot him a look of slight annoyance before she pulled him down, raising her hips up to hers before she moaned "Derek, I'm so wet." into his ear and moved his hand between her legs to prove her point. His eyes widened as his arousal grow. Derek let out a sound that sounded like a growl before he pushed two fingers inside of her. "Ohh..." She breathed, her eyes now fixed on his, which drove him even crazier for her. Slowly he began to move his fingers only for her to push them away, which took most of her willpower. "I need you." Addison emphasized the 'you', leaving no doubt about what she needed from him.

"And what do you need from me?" Derek sounded calm, but he was absolutely bluffing, hoping she wouldn't catch onto that.

"I need your dick inside of me." She breathed, knowing he liked it when she talked like that. And as she had expected he entered her in one smooth trust causing a low whimper to escape her mouth. Addison couldn't believe how incredible it felt to be connected to him in this way again. Sex hadn't felt this good in so long, not after they had seperated and not in the two years before the divorce. But now everything was back to... normal?

Addison threw her head back against the pillow, her aubrun locks spreading out all over, contrasting to the white bedding. Derek bent his head down to place open mouth kisses along her collarbones, down to the swell of her breasts and in the valley in between them while his hips kept moving against hers in a torturously slow pace.

How could he ever have forgotten how amazing she felt, sounded and looked when he was doing these things to her? His heart broke just a little when he thought of the fact that he had let her go but Derek quickly focused on the here and now. This was what mattered, Addison lying beneath him, fingers clutching the sheet, her knuckles turning white. Her hips rising up to meet his and oh god the way her inner muscles clenched around him.

Derek slipped his arms underneath her shoulders, bringing her closer to him before he whispered "Open your eyes, baby.". She opened her eyes, which were the greenest shade he had ever seen, as she gave him a loving smile before she kissed him affectionately before pulling back again. His hips moved quicker against hers, making Addison gasp at the friction he was creating. Her legs moved up higher, one of them was now resting on his shoulder, creating a whole new angle.

"Addie..." He moaned against her lips, knowing she was as close as he was, which she confirmed only a moment later when she convulsed around him, her eyes still piercing into his. All of this was more than enough for Derek to lose it as well, breathing into her hair rather heavily.

"This was... so incredible." Addison whispered to him after both of them had come back down from their highs.

"You're incredible." He gave her a smile, starting to move off her only to be stopped by her arms tugging on his shoulders. "Stay." She told him, her legs resting against the side of his hips. Derek nodded and smiled oh so dreamily at her.

"I'm really glad you didn't fall asleep, you know." Addison chuckled, knowing this had probably killed their moment now.

"Oh ha ha." He gave her a look but failed at making her believe he was actually mad about that. "Aren't you funny."

"I thought so." She wrapped her arms around his neck, her fingers running through the curly hair in the nape of his neck. "You're so pretty." She teased, pecking his lips.

"You could have said 'hot' or 'handsome' or 'so amazing in bed' but you chose 'pretty', really, Addie, really?" Derek laughed softly, nuzzling his nose against hers, making her laugh as well.

"Really." She confirmed before pulling him a little closer. "But Der, where do we go from here?"

"I remember you asking me that last night as well."

"And I remember you not answering me then either." Addison raised her eyebrows at him, she actually needed him to tell her how he felt about her, what he wanted to happen between them. Tell her that maybe, just maybe they had a chance of being happy together again. No, she could not get her hopes up!

"Addie..." Derek sighed. Oh no, this was it, it was just sex between them. She closed her eyes,, willing the tears that were forming in her eyes to stop. But then he continued, "I love you, so much and... I hope you feel the same way about me..." Derek sounded so hesitant, so unsure of himself and what he had just said to her.

Her eyes snapped open and she looked at him in slight disbelieve. "Are you serious?"

"I... If you want this to just be sex... Then... I mean..." He began to ramble but was soon cut off by her lips on his. "I don't want this to only be sex. Of course some sex would be very nice... But, sorry, my point was that I feel the same way about you... Again... Or still... I don't know."

Derek smiled at her before he kissed her again. "We won't screw things up this time."

"No, we won't." She was so happy, not believing this was really true. Then, just then both of their pagers went off. "Come on!" Addison grumbled, seriously who would page her on a Saturday?

He chuckled at her reaction, moving off her to check his pager. "911?" He glanced over at her, seeing her nod. "I think we need to hurry."

And that they did, not even twenty minutes later they were in the elevator that was supposed to bring them up to the desired floor. Addison tried to pull all of her hair into a bun, which, once finished, looked rather messy.

Since nobody else was in the elevator with them Derek pulled her close to look at her properly, a smile forming on his lips.

"You look beautiful."

"I look messed up." She contered. "I'm not wearing any makeup, my hair is messed up, clothes don't match and..." She took a breath. "I had just enough time to brush my teeth."

"You look gorgeous without makeup, your hair is adorable like that, you'll be changing into scrubs now anyway and you had time for a lot more this morning." Derek gave her a mischievous grin, seeing a smile appear on her features, before bringing his lips to hers.

"Hmm..." She kissed him back softly, pulling back when the elevator doors opened. "Dr. Shepherd." Addison grinned at him, rushing off to the room she had been paged to.

On the radio they had already heard about the big accident on the interstate this morning. Both of them could only imagine how long this day would be.

"I hate car accidents. We should just walk everywhere." Addison sighed as she sat down next to Derek on a gurney on the hall. He gave her a soft smile, wrapping his arm around her as she rested her head on his shoulder. Derek could only imagine how tough her day had been, seeing babies suffer was probably even worse than what he had had to deal with today. "How did it go?" He asked after a bit.

"Good... Well, not good but no one died... How about you?" She closed her eyes, breathing in his scent. She felt so calm and relaxed with his body so close to hers.

"Same. But I heard more than five people didn't even make it here."

"I know, but Derek, we did all we could." She took his left hand in hers, squeezing it.

"Yeah, we did." He kissed the top of her head, he couldn't even imagine what it would be like without her. Or with them the way they had been after the divorce, before they became friends and now, more than that.

"I can NOT believe it!" Meredith shrieked. Izzy and Christina looked up, already fearing that this was about McDreamy again.

"What is it this time?" Christina was already regretting she had asked this.

"They... Are cuddling... On a gurney!" She exclaimed, her voice rising as she was gesturing wildly.

"Weren't they before too?" Izzy asked with a sigh.

"Not like that!" And with that she rushed off, leaving her two friends exchanging looks.

"Well I guess the McDivorced couple is fucking." Alex shrugged, he had heard the entire conversation but had chosen not to say anything.

"Excuse me?" All of them turned only to see Richard Webber standing behind them. Their eyes were widened in slight shock, except for Alex's, he was fighting to hold back his smirk.

"Nothing, sir." Izzy said quickly, hoping he wouldn't ask any more questions.

"The gossiping in this hospital had become unbearable! What is it with you people, can't you just accept that two people who have shared so many years with one another can just be friends?" He sighed, palms rubbing over his eyes.

"With all due respect, I doubt that they're just friends." Alex told him, causing Richard to turn around, an annoyed look on his face. It was only then he realized that it didn't take Derek more than twenty minutes to be at the hospital after he had paged him and the car ride from the trailer to SGH was already twenty or more, depending on the ferry schedule. Great, just great. This mess was never going to end. He sighed and walked down the hall, spotting both Derek and Addison, who he had known ever since they were interns. "Both of you, in my office, now." He breezed past them.

"What the..." Derek started, looking at Addison who apparently was just as confused as he was. "Do you think he meant now now?" She nodded her head, slowly getting up, not so sure of what was expecting them now.

"Oh great, is the entire staff supposed to be coming here?" Addison mumbled as she saw Meredith Grey sitting right in front of Richard's desk.

"Sit." Richard ordered sternly, his jaw clenched. This wasn't good, not at all. Derek and Addison exchanged quick glances as they sat down.

"Now, I wanted to talk to the three of you since most of the gossip involves you." Richard started. "I don't want my hospital turning into a tabloid!" He tried to calm himself, but failed terribly. "Meredith, you and your friends need to stop. Your relationship has ended, yes, even I am up to date about this and it's not making me happy!" Again, he took a deep breath which he did rather frequently when he tried to keep himself from yelling. "Addison and Derek are friends, just friends. Thank goodness, they're just friends." He murmured the last part more to himself than to anyone else. Addison was staring down at her hands and Derek avoided Richard's gaze as well. "Oh, please, no." Richard sighed when they saw the looks on both of their faces. He had seen the exact same look before, when they had been caught doing things that weren't supposed to be done in an OR, a gallery, their offices... a supply closet... And not to even mention an on-call room. Richard sighed at the memory.

"Please no what?" Meredith exclaimed, her voice much too high pitched for a Saturday Addison was supposed to have time for herself, in quiet...

"Nothing, never mind. You can leave now. All of you." He gave both Addison and Derek an annoyed look before they practically sprinted off.

"Talk to her." Addison hissed quietly and he nodded his head in agreement.

"Meredith, I need to talk to you." Derek sighed, stepping closer to her. This was meant to be doomed.

* * *

Love? Hate? Do tell, do review! Oh and suggestions are totally welcome!


	10. Chapter 10

AR4550: I'm really glad you're reading this! And heck yeah, they are the BEST couple on GA

aiketi: Well I can't let him tell her mean things because that may be a little below him, or so I would hope (yah, he proved us wrong when he chose the skank over Addie). But there sure will be some mean things coming for Mer

Mumuu: Thank you! And I know, it feels kind of weird to be writing this for some reason ^^

picric drea: I'm really glad there still are so many Addek fans out there

Team McOrton: There will be more talking soon I think, when the stickfigure with no soul calms down a little but I couldn't exactly picture it either, which is why I was actually playing it through in my head and yelled at the laptop...

Antoni: Well there's a little drama now, but not too much and it ends as soon as they step out of SGH or so they thought muahahaaa

alterus: here you go (:

**A/N: **Yes, I was yelling at the screen when I was writing this so I could at least somewhat picture Meredith's reactions, getting into her messed up character is HARD!  
INTRODUCING 2 VERY FABULOUS CHARACTERS IN THE END! (:

* * *

**Chapter 10**

"Are you seriously fucking her?" Meredith was livid she couldn't believe he was such an asshole! How could he do this to her?

"Could you keep your voice down?" He hissed, already starting to get angry. "You broke up with me, remember? And it was for the best, come on, neither of us were happy."

"But you screwed this up!" She shrieked.

"Because I wasn't happy, because this wasn't what I wanted!" He yelled, finally able to see things clearly now.

"You mean, you didn't want me! You bastard!"

"Meredith! I wanted to explain things to you! Now stop yelling and let me talk." He sighed, rubbing his temples, knowing she wouldn't react well to what he was about to tell her. "Like you and your friends probably already know and spread all over the hospital by now, Addison and I are back together." He could watch Meredith's face fall completely before a vein popped out on her forehead but to his surprise she only said "Alright." And walked off. Something was definitely wrong with this picture.

"You whore!" Addison closed her eyes, oh no, this couldn't be. Not now and not in the middle of the hospital. Slowly but gracefully she turned around to face the intern.

"Dr. Grey, please calm down."

"He is my boyfriend! You fucked my boyfriend!"

"Oh no, he was my husband and you didn't care! Not once did you stop to think about how I was dealing with this!" Addison started to get upset, it was one thing to insult her, but throw this in her face was unbelievable.

"You just did this to spite me!"

"This isn't about you. Stop being a spoiled child and realize that the entire world doesn't evolve around Meredith Grey!" She clenched her jaw, turning around to walk away again, leaving Meredith standing there with a perplexed expression on her face. Who the hell did she think she was to tell her what to do? Just when she was about to go after Addison she felt someone stop her.  
"Meredith, she's right, you broke up with Derek. Leave it alone." Izzie had a firm hold of her arm, not letting her do something everyone may regret later on.

"What have I done to deserve any of this?"  
"Richard..." Addison sighed, great, this day was going just perfect and it had started to good...

"No, really, tell me because I'm curious."

"I think you're asking the wrong person. Being called a whore in front of most of the staff isn't so much fun either, trust me."

"Are you alright?" He sighed, realizing that she really didn't deserve him to act this way.

"I guess, I mean I have been worse... But I've also been better, even in Seattle." Richard chuckled at this. "I should go, I mean I have the day off after all..."

"You're right, I'm sorry Addison. For reacting this way, I mean."

"Don't worry about it, I would be pissed too if all my surgeons were so wrapped up in private affairs that they forget about their job." She walked away, turning around briefly. "Bye."

"Can we leave?" Addison approached Derek from behind, resting her head between his shoulder blades while her arms wrapped around his torso.

"Yeah, what's wrong, Addie?" He whispered, he hadn't heard what had happened yet but could sense that there was something.

"Meredith Grey happened." She grumbled rather annoyed with everything.

"Let's go home." Derek knew her and also that she probably didn't want to talk about it.

"I hate this skanky intern." Addison sat down on the couch in her hotel room, closing her eyes for a brief moment. "How come you chose to date her out of all people? And I really thought you had class." She opened her eyes and grinned at him, making him laugh. "Well, I'm really glad you can joke about that." Derek took off his jacket and sat down next to her.

"Tell me what happened."

"The stickfigure with no soul called me a whore."

"Stickfigure with no soul?" He raised his eyebrows, never having heard that nickname before.

"Yep, you haven't heard that one?" Addison tilted her head to the side to look at him. She didn't care whether she had just been called a whore in front of most of her colleagues as long as she still had Derek. "You know, I really don't get why there's so much drama and fighting over you. You're really not all that great."

"Hey!" He gave her a slightly offended look. "I'm a very successful neurosurgeon, I'm good looking..." Just as he was about to go on he heard Addison snort at the good looking part. "I am attractive!" He took a pillow and flung it at her. "Which is why you slept with me." Addison laughed and pushed him, hitting him with a pillow as well. "Did you ever stop to think that maybe I just feel sorry for you?" Both of them knew that she was kidding, making them laugh. "Oh, you're such a bad liar." She quickly got up from the couch when she saw him pick up a pillow as well.

"Derek, go away!" Addison laughed when he came closer and closer, now hitting her with his pillow, causing her to fall over onto the bed. "Are you happy now?" She looked up at him, cheeks rosy, a little tangle in her hair.

"Always when I get you into bed." His statement made her roll her eyes and grab his shirt to pull him down with her.

"I love you." She told him, now lying on her side, her eyes fixated on his.

"I love you too. And don't worry, people will have a new topic to gossip about tomorrow." He ran his fingers over her cheek, smiling softly.

"I don't even care." Addison shrugged her shoulders, pecking his lips. "Because as long as I have you and the interns have to listen to me, meaning I can punish them whenever I would like, then I'm really okay with all that." Derek laughed, rolling his eyes at her. "You do know that they have a reason for calling you Satan, right?"

"Hmm, but I do prefer The Ruler of all that is Evil, I thought I had told you that." She chuckled. "But really, they call you McDreamy and me Satan... Maybe the female inters had more of a say in this. Because Karev thinks of me as hot." Derek snorted, clearly at least a little jealous. "I'm just teasing." She kissed him softly, she really had only been teasing him with that. His fingers tangled in her long auburn locks, pulling her impossibly closer as their kiss grew more and more passionate, causing her to moan into his mouth.

But then they were interrupted by the shrill ringing of his cell phone. "Derek, you need to get a cooler ring tone." She chuckled against his lips, more than just willing to ignore it.

"We can get to that later." He brought his lips to hers again, slipping his tongue into her mouth when his phone finally stopped ringing. Addison moved on top of him, giving him a devilish smile before slipping his shirt over his head and kissing his chest at a tortuously slow pace.

"Who the hell is calling?" Derek looked up at her when her phone started to ring as well.

"One of your sisters." She mumbled, seeing him nod before he flipped them over. "Well they can wait, can't they?" And then he was kissing her again, making her forget everything that had happened this day or her phone that kept ringing. Her skin was burning underneath his touch and soon her dress had been discarded and his hands were running over skin freely. "Derek..." She breathed when she felt him place kisses along her inner thighs. Addison opened her eyes to look at him, her eyes quickly glazing over in sheer pleasure when he began to suck on her skin, little red marks forming. Suddenly there was a knock on the door. "Go away." Addison groaned, already annoyed that Derek had stopped what he had been doing.

"It's Nancy!" A voice called from outside and Derek looked up at Addison in pure shock mixed with annoyance.

"And Kathleen! Come on, open up for your favorite sisters Der-Bear!" His head shot up, raising his eyebrows at Addison who smiled sheepishly. "I may have told them about that nickname."

He rolled his eyes at her. "You think we can ignore them?" Addison shook her head and picked her dress up from the floor with a sigh, tying her hair up into a bun as soon as she was dressed again. Derek had done the same, looking over at her to see whether she was ready to face Sodom and Gomorrah.

Addison got up from the bed, opening the door, she actually was kind of glad to see her former sisters in-law again, who she loved with all her heart. "Hey!" She greeted them and was almost smothered when they hugged her. "We missed you so much!" Blond Kathleen smiled widely at her.

"DEREK!" They squealed, causing Addison to chuckle at the expression on his face when he was hugged and enveloped by the smell of Chanel.

"Ah, I missed smelling all girly." He said when they pulled back and he still smelled like them.  
"You always smell girly, Derek. So, we're so excited that you're finally back together!"

* * *

Did you like? Review, and suggestions, again very welcome, use the opportunity (:


End file.
